Cherry
by TYJamie
Summary: ¿En qué momento ese niño se convirtió en el hombre que logra encender cada milímetro de mi piel? Dime Charley ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa lujuriosa mirada? SLASH/LEMON.


**Disclaimer:** ¿Quién es Nanae Chrono?

 **Advertencia:** SLASH/LEMON.

 **Notas:** Recomiendo ampliamente el manga de Vassalord, no es en absoluto decepcionante. Esto es puramente lemon, sólo quería darle sensualidad y romanticismo.

 **Preview:** ¿En qué momento ese niño se convirtió en el hombre que logra encender cada milímetro de mi piel? Dime Charley ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa lujuriosa mirada?

.

* * *

.

La relación entre el amor y el sexo es complicada. Estoy bromeando, sólo es un baile egoísta entre las partes interesadas. Nos creemos actores, demostraciones vivientes de aquello que nos consume. Posesividad, anhelo, desesperación.

 _"Maestro"_

 _Oh, mi pequeño Chris._

 _Oh, my Cherry._

Tu mirada carmesí devorándome lentamente. Con sólo ver el deseo en tus ojos mi cuerpo se estremece, presintiendo tu próxima invasión. ¿Cuándo fue que dejaste de verme como tu salvador? ¿Cuándo empezaste a desearme? ¿En qué momento tu cariño mutó en un hambre insaciable?

 _¿En qué te convertí?_

 _¿Está mal no sentirme culpable por robarte la dicha de la muerte?_

 _Repítelo._

 _Repite que estarás por siempre a mi lado._

Demonios. Esto me está matando pausadamente. Amado Charles Chrishunds sígueme asesinando cada día hasta que quedes satisfecho. Hunde lentamente tus dientes en mi cuello, atraviesa mi piel, hazme vulnerable. Una y otra vez hinca tus colmillos en mí, absorbeme sin premura alguna, trágame, disuélveme en tu garganta.

Me aferro a las sábanas, a las almohadas y por último a tu cuello. Aún así te deshaces con facilidad de mi agarre para lamer la sangre que se escapa velozmente de tu boca, frenando su veloz descenso por mi piel, impidiendo su llegada a la seda que nos envuelve.

 _¿Masoquismo?_

 _No._

 _Contigo no duele, sólo quema._

 _¿Cuánto más vas a calentarme?_

Tus manos son como brazas ardientes quemando cada lugar de mi piel que osan rozar. Tu fuerte abrazo pretende sostenerme mientras tus dedos se deslizan lentamente a lo largo de mi espalda, me domina, me tortura.

Adentras tu cabeza entre mis piernas en algún momento de este placentera agonía. Me inquieto, sé lo que viene y sé cuanto disfrutas mirar con lujuria mis expresiones cuando lo haces, cuando tu cálida boca se desliza a lo largo de mí.

 _No puedo pensar._

 _Corrijo, no quiero pensar._

Mi voz se vuelve un coro de sonidos incontenibles y conozco lo mucho que eso te gusta. Por favor no pares. No tengo necesidad de fingir, no puedo mentir a aquel que conoce todo de mí.

Apenas puedo verte, mi vista esta nublada ante la adicción a esta lúbrica necesidad.

 _¿En qué momento te volviste tan hábil?_

 _¿Cuándo sucedió?_

Deléitame en cada sensación producida por la intromisión de tus dedos. Es exquisito, es placentero, es embriagador, extasiable.

 _¿Cuánto más va a durar esta agonía?_

 _¿Me vas a hacer pedirlo?_

Una sonrisa es dibujada en tus labios. Es diferente. Ha cambiado. Se ha ido tu inocencia.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a hacer esperar?_

Escuchas mis súplicas. El excelso Johnny Rayflo pidiendo misericordia sin vergüenza alguna. Tus manos se sujetan a mis piernas y con brusquedad te abres paso entre ellas.

 _Hazlo ahora._

Delicioso, simplemente delicioso. Al fin puedo saborearte completamente.

 _¿Lo sientes?_

 _¿Sientes como esa parte de mí no va a dejarte ir?_

 _Al parecer sí._

Oh, mi amor, demos comienzo a este baile apasionado. Uno, dos, tres... muévete conmigo al compás de esta lujuriosa danza. Aunque, debo disculparme, he perdido la cuenta.

 _¿Volvemos a empezar?_

 _._

* * *

.

Tu cama me ha convertido en holgazán. Me haz malcriado y en absoluto pretendo asumir la culpa.

 _"Rayflo"_

 _No me llames._

No quiero dejar de respirar nuestro intoxicante aroma impregnado ligeramente en las sábanas. No quiero dejar de sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo rodeando el mío. Me revuelvo en tus brazos, déjame una vez más estar entre ellos hasta que anochezca.

 _Mi amado, mi único, mi preciado Cherry._

 _._

* * *

Sé que no hay muchos fans de esta pareja como de otras de las cual he escrito pero si llegaron a leerlo espero con ansias algún pequeño comentario.

Megarecontrabesosyabrazos, se les quiere.


End file.
